1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having an optical finder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging apparatuses such as a digital camera that stores imaged image data obtained by performing digital processing on the imaged image signal which is output from the solid-state imaging device, some imaging apparatuses may have an optical finder mounted thereon in order to view composition of a subject.
As such an optical finder, a finder device has been known that has a display unit built therein so as to allow observing an image, in which an image displayed on the display unit overlaps with an optical image obtained through an objective optical system, from an eyepiece window (for example JP1991-292067A (JP-H03-292067A) reference).
The finder device described in JP1991-292067A (JP-H03-292067A) is convenient for use with a combination of an optical finder and an electronic finder, and is thus excellent in convenience. However, compared with an optical finder used in a general camera, it is necessary to add new components such as an optical system that guides an image displayed on the display unit into the eyepiece window. As a result, manufacturing costs thereof become high.
As an imaging apparatus that is convenient for use with a combination of an optical finder and an electronic finder, an apparatus disclosed in JP-2010-263538A also has been known.
JP-2010-263538A discloses the imaging apparatus capable of setting either one of an OVF mode capable of observing an optical image of a subject from an eyepiece window and an EVF mode capable of observing an image displayed on a display unit from the eyepiece window.
In the OVF mode of the imaging apparatus disclosed in JP-2010-263538A, an optical image, which is obtained through an objective optical system, can be observed from an eyepiece window of an eyepiece optical system by retracting a display unit and an optical system from a finder optical path. The optical system is for guiding light of an image displayed on the display unit into the eyepiece window.
On the other hand, in the EVF mode, a part of the eyepiece optical system is retracted from the finder optical path, and the optical system for guiding the image displayed on the display unit into the eyepiece window is inserted to a position from which the part is retracted. Thereby, it is possible to observe the image displayed on the display unit from the eyepiece window.
In the imaging apparatus disclosed in JP-2010-263538A, it is necessary to add an optical system for the EVF mode to the configuration of the optical finder used in a general camera. Hence, similarly to JP1991-292067A (JP-H03-292067A), an increase in costs is a problem.
JP-2008-158441A describes an imaging apparatus capable of switching between the OVF mode and the EVF mode by removably providing the display unit between a pentaprism and a focusing screen which is at a position where an optical image is formed through a imaging optical system.
The imaging apparatus described in JP-2008-158441A is configured such that the display unit is removable from the space between the pentaprism and the focusing screen. Hence, a separate optical system for the EVF mode becomes unnecessary, and thus there is no concern about increase in costs.